The present disclosure, for example, relates to security and/or automation systems, and more particularly to monitor items for security reasons based on proximity.
Security and automation systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication and functional features such as monitoring, communication, notification, and/or others. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with a user through a communication connection or a system management action.
Many homes and businesses have items of value. Items of value may be more susceptible to unethical acquisition due to their value and mobility. Effectively tracking the location of these items may be problematic. As such, the items may be stolen without the owner being notified or having any ability to effectively recover the item.